


Священная защита

by Liz_Taylors_Hamster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canonical Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, Rescue, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster
Summary: Во время Второй мировой войны Кроули бежит из Европы на Гавайи и делает это очень не вовремя. Ангел возмездия Кушиэль подозревает, что именно Кроули стоит за нападением на Перл-Харбор, и в отместку чуть не убивает его. Кроули пользуется правом священной защиты, которую за церковными стенами может даровать только ангел. Угадайте, у кого Кроули просит помощи. Теперь Азирафаэлю предстоит спасти его, не выдав себя перед собратьями-ангелами.





	Священная защита

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724617) by [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7). 



Кроули сунул руки в карманы, оглянулся и ускорил шаг. Волосы на загривке встали дыбом от ощущения чужого присутствия, которое весь вечер неизменно усиливалось. «Как же мне чертовски не повезло», — подумал он и вновь завернул за угол, не заботясь о том, куда направляется.

Когда он впервые учуял ангела у выхода из забегаловки, он отважился надеяться на лучшее. В последний раз они виделись со старым крылатым болваном уже больше года назад в Дюнкерке. Война измотала их обоих, и, по правде говоря, Кроули устал. Устал от постоянных приказов Снизу, устал от ярости, крови и насилия. Устал вновь и вновь поражаться ненасытной ненависти людей друг к другу. Устал ползать по холодным и грязным окопам и сновать по помпезным залам переговоров, нашептывая на ухо присутствующим нужные слова. Но больше всего он устал от одиночества. Он страшно скучал по безмятежным обедам в «Ритце», где они напивались до заплетающегося языка и тумана в голове, а потом вели дурацкие разговоры о... да о чем угодно. Он знал, что выполнил еще не все поручения Ада, но все равно сбежал. Он был не в силах больше это выносить. Кровь в его змеиных жилах стыла давно, еще с тех событий в Польше. Поэтому он сбежал, пересек океан и оказался под теплым солнцем, где в шуме волн тонуло эхо залпов и автоматных очередей, все еще гремящее у него в ушах. Гавайи.

«Как же мне чертовски не повезло!»

Приближаясь к пляжу, Кроули уже слышал, как накатывают на берег волны. По спине побежали мурашки, колени подкосились. Это точно был не Азирафаэль. Свидетелем столь сильной ярости с его стороны Кроули стал всего однажды, когда случайно опрокинул стакан с вином на только что отреставрированные книги. Разумеется, ему легко удалось вымолить прощение с помощью дорогих сашими и хорошего саке.

Нет, сейчас он ощущал куда более устрашающую ауру. Он оплатил счет в грязной маленькой забегаловке, даже не дождавшись заказа. Впрочем, как раз это его ничуть не расстроило. Чай был ужасен, и он сомневался, что еда окажется лучше. Он отметил про себя, что заказывать чай в американских заведениях больше не стоит. 

Ноги сами принесли его на пляж, и вместо того чтобы вернуться в город и продолжать петлять по темным аллеям и переулкам, он с трудом прошел несколько шагов вперед к морю. Ступни, обутые в ботинки из змеиной кожи, вязли в песке. Кроули повернулся и неспешно попятился, ухмыляясь и окидывая взглядом парковку рядом с пляжем, пугающе пустынную и освещенную лишь одним мигающим фонарем.

— Я знаю, что вы здесь! — выкрикнул он и огляделся по сторонам. Язык непроизвольно мелькнул между губами. Будь здесь хоть одна живая душа, его бы приняли за сумасшедшего, поднявшего шум на пустом пляже.

Он услышал громкое хлопанье крыльев, но все равно оказался почти не готов к атаке. От сильного удара в спину он упал на колени, упершись ладонями в песок. Сейчас же развернулся, поставил подножку ангелу, быстро подполз к упавшему противнику, придавил его к земле и занес руку для удара. И тут его запястье обвили обжигающие путы, неведомая сила снова повергла его на песок, а поваленный им ангел ловко вскочил на ноги. Кроули покосился на свою руку и увидел на первый взгляд обычную веревку, несколько раз обмотанную вокруг запястья. Но кожа вокруг нее горела, а из-под тугой намотки уже показалась кровь. Он перевел взгляд на второго ангела, который держал в руках конец веревки. Тот ухмыльнулся и слегка потянул за веревку, чтобы та еще сильнее впилась в кожу. Кроули вскрикнул и схватился другой рукой за запястье, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить боль. Судя по жжению, веревка была освящена. Они пришли сюда охотиться на демона.

— Ладно! Довольно! Вы меня поймали! — прошипел он, и ангелы застыли в изумлении, услышав его голос. — Слушайте, я сюда не пакостить приехал, клянусь. Я просто...

— Неужели?! — резко ответил пленивший его ангел и невесело рассмеялся. — Ты правда думаешь, что мы поверим тебе, адское отродье? Ты утверждаешь, что сбежал от войны, а спустя несколько дней война сама пришла сюда вслед за тобой? Спровоцировав величайшую военную державу на Земле? Ты глупее, чем я думал.

Ангел ухмыльнулся и снова потянул за веревку. Кроули скривился, но сумел сдержать рвущийся из груди крик боли. Кровь уже стекала с запястья и капала на песок. Кроули несмело привстал на коленях и попытался подняться на ноги, все еще сжимая свободной рукой обвитое веревкой запястье, но прежде чем ему удалось выпрямиться, стоящий позади ангел ударил его по ногам. Кроули снова упал на колени и бросил на ангела испепеляющий взгляд, но тут же понял, что противник все равно не увидел его за темными стеклами очков.

— Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но это правда. Я этого не делал. Это все человечество. Любимое изобретение вашего босса. И если вы думаете, что я не беру на себя ответственность за злодеяние лишь из-за того, что оказался поблизости, то это тупо с вашей стороны, — сказал он рассудительным тоном и злобно ухмыльнулся. Стоящий позади ангел вдруг рванулся вперед, обогнул Кроули и изо всех сил ударил его кулаком в челюсть. Кроули снова упал на землю, на этот раз плашмя, и хруст песка на зубах смешался с медным привкусом крови из разбитых губ.

— Тебе это кажется забавным, демон? — гневно прорычал ангел. Несколько солнечно-рыжих прядей упало ему на лицо. Он опустился на колени рядом с Кроули и задрал ему голову, вцепившись пальцами в волосы и потянув вверх. Следующий свой маневр Кроули даже не успел обдумать. Он не любил прибегать к таким мерам, но этот рыжий со своей высокомерной физиономией нарвался сам. Кроули плюнул в глаза ангелу ядом и угрожающе зашипел. Ангел взвыл от боли и упал на землю. Его товарищ намотал на руку веревку, готовясь к атаке, но Кроули сам воспользовался чужим оружием. Он вскочил на ноги, сильно рванул за веревку, подтащил ангела к себе и ударил коленом по лицу. Ангел повалился на песок, схватившись за сломанный нос. Кроули уже почти размотал веревку на запястье, но тут другая веревка обвилась вокруг лодыжки.

— Твою мать, — выпалил он, когда земля снова ушла из-под ног. Он опять невольно зашипел, извиваясь и пытаясь освободиться, но обе веревки натянулись и теперь удерживали его, как зверя в ловушке.

— Так-так, что тут у нас? — зазвучал другой голос, загадочный и пугающе спокойный.

Из темноты вынырнул третий ангел, подбросил в воздух длинный золотой кинжал и играючи поймал его. Теперь Кроули уже не был столь уверен, что ему удастся справиться с этой шайкой ангелов. Одолеть тех двух болванов получилось довольно легко, и до этого момента он не сомневался, что ему удастся силой или хитростью вывернуться из затруднительного положения. Но три ангела? Тем более что от новоприбывшего соперника определенно исходила аура архангела.

— Змий из Райского сада?! — проворковал ангел, опустился на колени перед Кроули и грубо схватил его за подбородок. — Красивые глазки. Славное напоминание о Божьей справедливости.

Кроули бросил взгляд на валяющиеся в песке очки — видимо, они слетели во время драки.

— Стыдишься их, да? Великолепно. Только Господу под силу придумать настолько впечатляющее наказание: даже спустя шесть тысяч лет ты по-прежнему стыдишься. 

Ангел отпустил челюсть Кроули, встал и снова принялся вертеть в руках кинжал. Кроули постепенно охватывала паника. Шансы сбежать медленно таяли, а этот последний ангел был серьезным противником. Хуже того, удерживающие Кроули освященные веревки вытягивали из него демонскую энергию. А для сражения с тремя ангелами ему требовалось собрать все силы. Надо было действовать, причем быстро.

Старший по чину ангел подошел к младшему товарищу и принялся осматривать ожог от яда Кроули. Второй ангел отвлекся и ослабил хватку, и Кроули воспользовался этой возможностью. Он выпустил крылья, мощно оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел. Оба ангела попытались сдержать его, но ему удалось застать их врасплох. Отчаянно хлопая крыльями, они тянули за веревки в попытке снова повалить Кроули на землю. Тот размахивал крыльями изо всех сил, скрипя зубами от обжигающей боли в запястье и лодыжке. Ангелы слабели — Кроули видел, как веревки выскальзывают у них из рук. Еще немного, и ему удастся вырваться...

И тут его сердце ушло в пятки — архангел приблизился к товарищу и спокойно взял у него из рук веревку, которой было опутано запястье Кроули. От резкого рывка Кроули рухнул на землю, а в следующее мгновение ему в спину уперлось чужое колено, а руки оказались связаны сзади. Он захлопал крыльями в попытке нанести ответный удар, но ангел вынул из ножен освященный меч, проткнул правое крыло и пригвоздил его к песку. Горло Кроули обжег рвущийся наружу крик, но прижатый к шее раскаленный кинжал заставил его умолкнуть. Архангел наклонился и сказал ему прямо в ухо:

— Есть что сказать напоследок, демон?

Кроули чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь в венах и как обжигает кожу освященное оружие, и на глазах у него невольно выступили слезы. Вот и все. Сейчас все закончится. Шесть тысяч лет... Ему больше не суждено сесть за руль красавицы «Бентли». Он больше никогда не напьется в компании самого невыносимого ангела на планете. О Боже, Азирафаэль. Он даже никогда не узнает, что случилось с Кроули. Это разобьет ему сердце...

— Священная защита, — сдавленно произнес Кроули, и ангел застыл в изумлении.

— Что ты сказал? — прошептал он, чуть сильнее прижимая кинжал к шее Кроули. Обожженная кожа зашипела под раскаленным лезвием.

— Священная защита. Я прошу священной защиты, — запинаясь, пробормотал Кроули срывающимся от страха голосом.

Несколько мгновений ангел стоял неподвижно, и Кроули уже почти смирился с тем, что ему все равно перережут горло. Но ангел вымолвил:

— Ты не можешь просить священной защиты. Для этого нужно добраться до церкви. Защиту может даровать и ангел, но... — в его голосе звучала усмешка.

— Азирафаэль. Ангел Восточных Врат, — выпалил Кроули и почувствовал, как ангел убрал колено у него со спины, все еще прижимая к горлу кинжал. Зависло оглушительное молчание.

— С чего бы ангелу даровать защиту демону? Это выставит его не в лучшем свете, а репутацию Азирафаэля едва ли можно назвать незапятнанной после того случая с пылающим мечом.

Кроули знал, во что втягивает Азирафаэля. Этот ангел был явно выше его по чину, и, согласись Азирафаэль предоставить защиту, о которой его просили, это вполне могло бы закончиться для него проклятием. Но Кроули подтолкнули к самому краю небытия, и это сломило его.

— Я попросил защиты, теперь ты обязан следовать правилам.

— Я не обязан делать ничего подобного. Ты демон, — выплюнул ангел, и это слово прозвучало из его уст как ругательство. — Ты не заслуживаешь снисхождения, которого достойны другие твари Божьи...

— Когда-то и я был ангелом. Я был создан по Его образу и подобию, как и ты. Кроме того, я знаю ваши дурацкие правила. И если что и может прогневать вашего Господа, так это нежелание ангелов их соблюдать. Уж поверь мне, по себе знаю.

Ангел вновь замолчал, а его товарищи подобрались ближе, настороженно сузив глаза. «Они мне верят», — с ликованием подумал Кроули, но настоящего облегчения не почувствовал, ведь ангел так и не убрал этот чертов кинжал.

Казалось, целая вечность прошла до того мгновения, когда архангел наконец громко зарычал, напоследок оставил неглубокий порез на шее Кроули и неохотно отнял кинжал от его горла. 

Кроули шумно вздохнул от облегчения, но теперь, когда ему больше не угрожал клинок, его полностью поглотила пульсирующая боль в запястье, лодыжке, а главное — в правом крыле. Он решился взглянуть на него через плечо и едва подавил позыв к рвоте. Нежная кожа в буквальном смысле расползалась от соприкосновения с освященным лезвием, из раны лилась кровь, а перья дымились. Он постарался сдержать жалкий стон и с трудом отвел глаза.

— Как думаете, сколько времени понадобится ангелу, чтобы долететь сюда из Европы? — небрежно спросил архангел своих товарищей, материализуя из воздуха перо и пергамент. Перо принялось ожесточенно скрипеть по листу. Ангел, которому Кроули сломал нос, еще утирал с лица кровь, но все равно ухмыльнулся и ответил старшему:

— Ну, любому из нас хватило бы и пары часов, но если речь об этом херувиме... — он замолчал, чванливо улыбаясь собственной шутке. Кроули немедленно захотелось сломать ему еще несколько костей.

— О Сатана, теперь я припоминаю, почему пал, — протянул Кроули, и все три ангела обернулись к нему. — Устал слушать ваш ядовитый щебет.

Архангел слегка скривил губы в хмурой усмешке, но явно не потому, что его позабавили слова Кроули. Он свернул лист пергамента и оставил оттиск с вензелем на сургучной печати, приложив к ней свой перстень. Затем небрежно взмахнул рукой, отправил документ прочь из этого мира, уверенно сунул руки в карманы и подошел к поверженному демону, который уже начал сожалеть о своей дерзости.

— Знаешь что, — задумчиво сказал ангел, вновь опустился на колени перед Кроули, достал кинжал и угрожающе провел кончиком лезвия по его шее и плечу. — Если Азирафаэль доберется сюда через два часа, я исполню твою маленькую просьбу. Но если нет... — лезвие снова заскользило по ключице и плечу за спину, и его тупая сторона уперлась в единственное свободное крыло Кроули. — Я медленно отрежу тебе крылья, а потом воткну этот кинжал тебе в сердце и уничтожу тебя.

Кроули попытался не реагировать на угрозу и не показывать свой страх на радость ангелу, но все равно услышал тихий шелест перьев — его свободное крыло невольно затрепетало от прикосновения кинжала.

Ангел встал и шагнул к мечу, пронзившему правое крыло Кроули:

— А пока что держи свое мнение при себе, — прорычал он, взялся за рукоять и повернул лезвие, сильнее разрывая края раны. Кроули закричал, а потом всхлипнул и смолк. 

— Понял меня, демон? — ангел помолчал немного и, не получив ответа, снова повернул меч.

— Да! — выпалил Кроули, дрожа всем телом. — Я... понимаю... — проскулил он.

По его щекам полились слезы. Архангел злобно усмехнулся и отпустил рукоять:

— Надеюсь, ангел начала не появится. Уж очень увлекательно тебя пытать, — посетовал он, и Кроули невольно содрогнулся. Опыт подсказывал ему, что разозленные ангелы куда страшнее демонов.

Наступило молчание. Тело Кроули словно пронзали тысячи игл. Все его естество сосредоточилось на освященных путах, которые впивались все глубже в запястья и лодыжки, а еще на крыле, черт бы его побрал. Ему никогда в жизни не было так плохо, и с каждой минутой пульсирующая боль лишь усиливалась. Он чувствовал, как немеют руки и ноги, а тело пробирает дрожь. От потери крови его змеиный организм постепенно лишался и без того скудного запаса тепла. Он не знал, сколько крови уже потерял. Когда у него уже зазвенело в ушах, он согнул ноги, собрал все оставшиеся силы и приподнялся на коленях, насколько позволяли путы на руках и ногах. От этого движения лезвие меча сильнее впилось в крыло. Кроули взвыл и с отвращением отметил, как беспомощно звучит этот вой со стороны. 

— Ангел, — прошептал он. Его била крупная дрожь, дыхание стало неглубоким и хриплым, а из глаз все еще лились слезы, хотя способность что-либо чувствовать, казалось, уже давно выгорела дотла.

Архангел подошел к нему, не вынимая рук из карманов.

— Пожалуйста. Меч, — умоляюще сказал Кроули. Крыло непроизвольно дернулось, и он вскрикнул от боли. — Пожалуйста.

Ангел бросил взгляд на меч и большую лужу крови, впитавшуюся в песок под черным крылом, а потом снова посмотрел на Кроули.

— Впечатляюще. Ты почти час терпел и только теперь начал умолять, — сказал он с улыбкой и пренебрежительно отвернулся к товарищам. Кроули гадал, кто такой этот чертов ангел и как ему удается безнаказанно проявлять такую злобу и жестокость. Сам Кроули пал по более пустяковой причине.

И прошел только один час.

Осознание оглушило его, словно разорвавшаяся мина. Казалось, прошло уже несколько столетий. Он дрожал всем телом и давно уже перестал чувствовать кисти рук и ступни. Шея и спина намокли от ледяного пота, холод пробирал до костей. Он видел достаточно смертей на поле боя и знал, что его земная оболочка переживает первые стадии шока. А еще он был достаточно хорошо знаком с небесным оружием и знал, что смерть ждет не только земную оболочку. Раны от любого освященного оружия, даже неглубокие, будут тянуть из него демонскую энергию, пока она не иссякнет окончательно. Он не развоплотится. Он просто перестанет существовать.

Он скрючился, все еще стоя на коленях на песке, и попытался выровнять дыхание в попытке замедлить процесс. Если так пойдет дальше, он может не дожить до прибытия Азирафаэля.

Если тот вообще появится. 

При мысли об этом он содрогнулся. Что если он не придет? Если он дарует священную защиту демону, то эти ангелы и, возможно, их командование, узнают об их маленькой Договоренности. Что если Азирафаэль не пойдет на такой риск? Решится ли он помочь лишь ради демона? Да, ради демона, которого он знает уже много тысячелетий, но...

«Я этого недостоин. Я недостоин того, чтобы он рисковал собой ради меня.

Не надо было втягивать его во все это. Нужно было просто позволить им расправиться с собой. Он бы ничего не узнал. Скорее всего, он сейчас сражается в этой кровавой войне где-то на передней линии фронта. Но теперь он знает, что случилось с его другом. И это наверняка для него убийственно.

Я этого недостоин».

Тело снова скрутило судорогой, а под закрытыми веками поплыли круги. Он начал клониться набок и почти потерял сознание, но лезвие меча с новой силой впилось в крыло, и ослепляющая боль выдернула его из беспамятства.

Несчетное количество раз он оказывался на грани обморока и наконец не выдержал. Он отчаянно попытался вернуть крыльям бестелесный вид. На секунду по ним прошла рябь, но они не исчезли. Рыча от боли, он из последних сил сосредоточился на крыльях, не заботясь о том, что привлек внимание ангелов. Крылья уже почти растворились в воздухе, но меч блеснул и не дал им исчезнуть окончательно, а когда они вновь материализовались, кожа и перья рядом с раной загорелись, а кровь вскипела. Кроули снова оглушительно закричал и попытался разорвать путы. Он силился перекинуться в змею — зубы превратились в сочащиеся ядом клыки, а вместо крика теперь доносилось угрожающее шипение. Но вскоре клыки исчезли, а тело обмякло. Он подавился собственным ядом. Сил не осталось совсем. Он попытался сопротивляться дальше, но тело уже его не слушалось. Только легкие продолжали работать, судорожно и неглубоко втягивая воздух.

— Ситуация становится все более плачевной, — проворковал архангел, вертя в руках кинжал. Он опустился на колени и оглядел демона, жалко скрючившегося в луже собственной крови. — Жаль тебя расстраивать, но время...

Он прижал острие кинжала к подушечке собственного пальца, и на коже появилась маленькая капля крови — немое доказательство смертоносности оружия.

— Время вышло.

— КУШИЭЛЬ!

Архангел резко обернулся, от неожиданности выронив кинжал.

— Отойди от демона!

Кроули ощутил дуновение ветра и вихрь взметнувшегося песка: Азирафаэль тяжело опустился на землю рядом. В его громком голосе звучала ярость.

— СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — прорычал Азирафаэль, вперившись в Кушиэля пристальным взглядом голубых глаз, как хищник в добычу. Кушиэль удивленно усмехнулся, подобрал кинжал и медленно встал, стряхивая с брюк песок. 

— Признаться, не ожидал тебя увидеть, Азирафаэль. Разве... — он остановился перед Азирафаэлем, высокомерно скрестив руки на груди и вздернув подбородок. — Разве у тебя нет дел поважнее в Европе? Например, та маленькая заварушка, которую вроде как затеяли люди?

Азирафаэль явно не оценил сарказм.

— Да, есть. Как и у нас всех. Поэтому я в некотором недоумении... с чего вдруг трех ангелов освободили от их обязанностей в столь сложное время... лишь для того, чтобы устроить охоту на одного-единственного демона?

Кушиэль замешкался, словно обдумывая заявление Азирафаэля, но потом понял, что нужно возразить, осторожно сделал шаг вперед и подошел к нему вплотную:

— Я столь же озадачен тем, что ты забросил обязанности, порученные тебе Господом, и обогнул земной шар, причем на впечатляющей скорости, чтобы прийти на помощь демону, — Кушиэль понизил голос и наклонился к Азирафаэлю, так что теперь их лица разделяло всего несколько дюймов.

Азирафаэль не отводил глаз, а на его лице застыло безучастное выражение. Он прекрасно знал, что это равнодушие выводит из себя Кушиэля, который сейчас выискивал в нем малейшие признаки слабости. 

— За этого демона несу ответственность я. Еще со времен Эдема это часть моей главной миссии — более важной, чем все мои последующие задания. Земля входит в мою юрисдикцию, поскольку сам Господь поручил мне присматривать за ней. Моя работа, к которой я подхожу со всей серьезностью, состоит в подавлении любого зла, которое Ад ниспосылает на Землю через своего демона-наместника, и если вы попытаетесь исполнить мои функции без моего разрешения, я позабочусь о том, чтобы наше командование... пересмотрело ваш ранг в рядах нашего воинства.

Кушиэль продолжал внимательно изучать лицо Азирафаэля, а потом прикусил губу, хмыкнул и сделал небольшой шаг назад. Открыл было рот, но Азирафаэль не дал ему ничего сказать.

— Что он натворил?

Кроули вздрогнул, услышав от друга эти слова. Азирафаэль ведь не поверит, что он совершил нечто соразмерное подобному наказанию... или поверит?

— Да ты шутишь, — сказал Кушиэль, хлопнув себя по бедрам в деланом веселье. 

— Я исполню свои обязанности… и прослежу за тем, чтобы он был наказан за все свои злодеяния. Так что он натворил?

— Ты что, правда не знаешь? — покачал головой Кушиэль.

На лице Азирафаэля проступили нетерпение и раздражение:

— Что именно я не знаю?

— Ты не слышал, что здесь произошло?

— Прошу извинения за неосведомленность о текущих новостях, но я провел большую часть этого года, облегчая страдания умирающих солдат на передовой. Молодых, невинных солдат. Надеюсь, вы простите мое невежество, — сказал он полным презрения тоном.

— Три дня назад этот демон сбежал от военных действий в Европе. А вчера Япония совершила атаку на этот остров, тем самым втянув в конфликт крупнейшую военную державу на Земле, причем без очевидных провокаций со стороны этой державы. Что чревато еще долгими годами гнева, гордыни, зависти и алчности. И еще десятками тысяч загубленных душ молодых солдат... ты будешь утверждать, что это совпадение?

Азирафаэль сглотнул и наконец отвел гневный взгляд. Он ничего не ответил ангелу. Вместо этого он решительно направился к неподвижно лежащему на земле Кроули и опустился перед ним на колени. Увидев, что его друг без сознания, он бережно положил руку ему на плечо. Кроули резко вздрогнул и пришел в себя, и Азирафаэля тут же охватила жалость к нему. Никогда раньше его аура не была столь слабой.

— Кроули, мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне правду, — прошептал Азирафаэль совсем тихо, чтобы другие ангелы его не услышали. — Это твоих рук дело?

Он задал этот вопрос уверенно и веско, чеканя каждое слово. Кроули прерывисто вздохнул и помотал головой. На лице Азирафаэля промелькнула глубокая печаль. Он выпустил крылья, чтобы скрыть свои действия от других ангелов, ласково обхватил подбородок Кроули и большим пальцем вытер слезы с его щек:

— Я тебе верю. Я все улажу, — прошептал он, задержав взгляд на изувеченном крыле.

Затем он поднялся и повернулся к ангелам, твердо стоя на ногах, расправив крылья и заслонив ими Кроули:

— Он не виноват, — сказал он и нервно сжал кулаки при виде того, как два ангела занимают позиции по обе стороны от Кушиэля.

— Естественно, он говорит, что не виноват! Он никогда не признает своей вины перед ангелами! Да и вообще, зачем ты за него заступаешься, Азирафаэль?! Если ты считаешь это частью своей миссии, отчего тебе не льстит то, что я оказываю тебе услугу? Я начинаю сомневаться в истинной природе твоих отношений с этим адским отродьем.

— Здесь не в чем сомневаться, кроме правды. А правда заключается в том, что этот демон далеко не безгрешен. Но этого злодеяния он не совершал, и я в этом уверен. Шесть тысяч лет я следовал за ним по пятам. Я знаю, на что он способен, но он не смог бы сделать ничего подобного. Это дело рук людей, несовершенных Божьих тварей. И если ты несправедливо накажешь Кроули за их злодеяние, то придется усомниться уже в чистоте твоей души, — Азирафаэль решительно сунул руку в карман пальто, вытащил маленькую Библию и положил ее на левую ладонь, накрыв обложку правой рукой.

— О нет, неужели ты на это пойдешь? — рявкнул Кушиэль, выхватил кинжал и двинулся на Азирафаэля. Тот не шелохнулся.

— Кушиэль, ты же не посмеешь навредить другому ангелу, верно? — насмешливо сказал Азирафаэль, и архангел остановился как вкопанный. Казалось, слова Азирафаэля еще сильнее всколыхнули в нем гнев.

— Азирафаэль, посторонись. Сейчас я уничтожу это существо, чтобы оно никому больше не причинило вреда.

— Он попросил о священной защите, и ты не тронешь его до тех пор, пока ему не ответят согласием или отказом.

— Еще как трону. Эти правила написаны для смертных, а не для этой... этой змеи.

— «А Я говорю вам: любите врагов ваших, благословляйте проклинающих вас, благотворите ненавидящим вас и молитесь за обижающих вас и гонящих вас», — твердо сказал Азирафаэль. Кушиэль подбирался все ближе, и его кинжал сиял в лунном свете. — Разве Падшие не заслуживают милосердия, как никто другой? — спросил Азирафаэль. Его голос наконец дрогнул, и маска уверенности слетела. Он нервно сглотнул, а Кушиэль поднял кинжал, целясь ему в горло.

— Нет. Не заслуживают. И я тебе клянусь... Если ты на это пойдешь... если ты даруешь защиту демону, Господь об этом узнает, и я буду отмщен. Попомни мои слова... я еще полюбуюсь на то, как тебя низвергают с небес.

Азирафаэль стоял неподвижно. Его дыхание участилось, покоящаяся на Библии рука слегка задрожала, взгляд метнулся сначала на двух ангелов позади Кушиэля, а потом снова на Кроули, который опять пугающе затих.

— Возможно, ты и прав...

— Наконец-то нам удалось тебя образумить...

— Властью, данной мне Господом Богом нашим...

— Ради Христа, Азирафаэль!

— Я беру это существо под свое крыло. Никто не вправе причинить ему вред. Никто не вправе карать и наказывать его в моем присутствии. Моя защита имеет абсолютную силу и останется в действии до устранения непосредственной угрозы или до отказа демона принимать мою помощь.

Кушиэль зарычал от гнева и сжал рукоятку кинжала так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Подрагивающее лезвие оцарапало лацкан пальто Азирафаэля.

— Не смей, Азирафаэль!

Азирафаэль проглотил ком в горле и с трудом закончил:

— За сим дарую священную защиту.

Кушиэль обомлел от изумления, а потом на его губах заиграла пугающая улыбка. Он отступил от Азирафаэля, взмахнул в его сторону кинжалом и засмеялся. С каждым мгновением смех звучал все громче и громче, уже исступленно. Он отвернулся от Азирафаэля, и даже его товарищи отпрянули при виде его помешательства.

— Значит, решился все-таки, да, ангел начала?

— Решился. А теперь отпусти его.

Кушиэль резко развернулся и пронзил Азирафаэля злобным взглядом. Азирафаэль попытался ответить тем же, но ему показалось, что взгляд получился скорее робким, чем уверенным. Он только что отдал приказ архангелу, стоящему в иерархии значительно выше него самого.

Кушиэль еще мгновение смотрел на него и смеялся, словно не веря в происходящее, а затем подошел к Кроули и разрезал кинжалом веревки, опутывающие его запястья и лодыжки. Остановился у крыла Кроули и ткнул носком ботинка в пропитанный кровью песок, будто наслаждаясь его цветом. И резко выдернул меч из крыла, отчего Кроули жалко застонал. Кушиэль заинтересованно склонил голову, наблюдая за стекающей с лезвия кровью, потом приблизился к Азирафаэлю и вытер меч о его рукав. Азирафаэль опустил взгляд на пальто, но сдержался и не произнес готовые сорваться с губ слова.

— Искренне надеюсь, что мы еще увидимся, Азирафаэль. Когда ты будешь с полыхающими крыльями падать все ниже, минуя один за другим все круги Ада, и никто не подхватит тебя.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул, взял себя в руки и убрал Библию в карман:

— Моя совесть чиста. Это ты пытал несчастное существо за преступление, которого оно не совершало. Более того, ты упивался этими пытками. Твоя жажда возмездия богопротивна. Наступит день, когда ты будешь проклят за свои деяния.

— И в этот самый день, Азирафаэль, — сказал Кушиэль, убирая кинжал в ножны и кладя тяжелую ладонь на плечо Азирафаэля. — В этот самый день мы с тобой увидимся в Аду.

Он повернулся к своим товарищам и подал им знак, задрав голову. После этого все трое взмыли в темное небо, не дожидаясь ответа.

Азирафаэль наконец шумно выпустил воздух из легких — оказалось, что все это время он не дышал. Сердце еще бешено колотилось, а в глубины подсознания начал просачиваться ужас. Он искренне верил во все, что сказал. Он защищал (относительно) невинного демона и исполнял миссию, возложенную на него как на небесного защитника Земли. Но все это было лишь прикрытием для правды, которая ледяной хваткой сжимала его сердце. Правды, которая заключалась в том, что он пересек океан, чуть не выдал заключенную много тысяч лет назад Договоренность одному из самых устрашающих ангелов на свете, рискнул своим ангельским естеством... ради того, чтобы спасти своего лучшего друга. Демона. По одной лишь причине... потому что тот попросил.

— Кроули, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, в какое затруднительное положение ты меня поставил, — сказал Азирафаэль, вглядываясь в черное небо, в котором растворились ангелы. Услышал за спиной жалкий всхлип и обернулся. Открывшееся ему зрелище поразило его в самое сердце. Сейчас было не время сердиться.

Он приблизился к другу, который изо всех скудных сил пытался приподняться на трясущихся руках.

— Прос-с-с-сти, ангел, — простонал Кроули. Его бил озноб, а руки едва удерживали его вес. Азирафаэль упал на колени и попытался подхватить Кроули, но тот вновь рухнул на землю. — Прос-с-сти, прош-ш-шу, — всхлипнул он, и слезы снова покатились по щекам. С разрывающимся сердцем Азирафаэль притянул ослабшего и дрожащего Кроули к себе.

— Тише, тише. Все хорошо, — сказал он, поглаживая волосы Кроули. Тот отчаянно цеплялся за рубашку Азирафаэля и прерывисто дышал.

— Я не должен был... втягивать во вс-с-се это... — он запинался и все сильнее шепелявил, а потом тихо пробормотал «я этого не стою...», и сжимающие рубашку Азирафаэля пальцы разжались. Азирафаэль в ужасе отпрянул и увидел, что глаза Кроули закрылись. Он почувствовал, какой беспросветно темной стала аура демона, и уловил ангельским слухом, что его сердце вдруг перестало биться.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, Боже, нет, — Азирафаэль приложил ладонь к груди Кроули, изливая ему в сердце исцеляющую энергию. Кроули вздрогнул, широко распахнул глаза от боли и закашлялся. Азирафаэль убрал руку с его груди и попытался излечить другие раны, но сердце Кроули уже не в силах было биться без его помощи.

— Нет, старый ты змий. Только попробуй умереть, — простонал Азирафаэль, снова поднес руку к груди Кроули, бережно положил его на песок и потянулся другой рукой к его правому запястью. Он осторожно сомкнул пальцы вокруг раны, исцеляя ее потоком ангельской энергии. От напряжения он нахмурил брови, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Наконец кожа на запястьях затянулась, и раны перестали кровоточить. Азирафаэль проверил сердцебиение Кроули, осторожно отняв руку от его груди. Сердце билось самостоятельно, но слабо и неровно. Азирафаэль быстро дотянулся до лодыжек Кроули и исцелил их. Потом попытался встать, чтобы осмотреть самую страшную рану на крыле, но не смог — голова закружилась, он потерял равновесие и завалился вперед, но все равно из последних сил подполз ближе к крылу Кроули. Он израсходовал уже слишком много энергии.

При виде раны Азирафаэля чуть не стошнило. Перья по ее краям были опалены, кожа и мускулы тоже обгорели. Судя по всему, Кроули пытался исцелить крыло сам, но освященное лезвие вновь и вновь разрывало и обжигало его плоть. Уцелевшие перья вокруг раны пропитались поблескивающей кровью. Сколько же крови... 

Кроули застонал, и Азирафаэль с кряхтением подобрался ближе, устроил его голову у себя на коленях и попытался подстелить собственное крыло под крыло Кроули. От этого движения Кроули вскрикнул и вцепился Азирафаэлю в рукав.

— Знаю, знаю, дорогой, прости, — прошептал Азирафаэль, не в силах сдержать слезы. Он истратил слишком много ангельских сил на исцеление других ран. Вылечить эту он уже не мог.

Тяжело дыша, он принялся гладить Кроули по волосам и тихонько покачивать его в объятиях, чтобы отвлечь. Со стоном он направлял всю оставшуюся энергию в собственное крыло до тех пор, пока оно не стало излучать мягкий свет, а лежащее на нем крыло Кроули не начало медленно заживать. Азирафаэль чувствовал, как из-за попыток сосредоточить все силы в крыле замедляется его собственное сердцебиение. Глаза застилало пеленой, голова затуманилась, но он упорно продолжал исцелять, пусть даже собственное тело уже изменяло ему.

— Азирафаэль... прекрати... — слабым голосом попросил Кроули, и Азирафаэль невольно повиновался, как бы отчаянно ни желал воспротивиться. — Если ты спасешь меня и умрешь сам, это не считается. И потом, не могу же я лишить тебя удовольствия наблюдать за тем, как я оплачиваю все наши счета в «Ритце» в обозримом будущем, — Кроули закашлялся от слабого смеха. Азирафаэль улыбнулся и тихо хмыкнул, но горло перехватило, и он затих, пытаясь прийти в себя. Они долго молчали, и шум волн заглушал их сбившееся от боли дыхание.

Азирафаэль раздумывал над тем, что совершил. Он понимал, что логично было бы испытывать вину или страх последствий, но ощущал лишь ослепляющее и всеобъемлющее облегчение от того, что не дал своему другу умереть от безжалостных рук собственных собратьев. Он взглянул на Кроули, без чувств лежащего у него в объятиях.

— Ты этого стоишь, мой дорогой, — прошептал он, взял Кроули на руки и с трудом понес по направлению к морю. Уже войдя в воду, он крепче прижал Кроули к себе, когда первые волны окатили его крыло. Кроули очнулся и зашипел от боли, но тут же расслабился, всем телом навалился на друга и склонил голову ему на плечо, пока вода смывала запекшуюся кровь с перьев.

— М-м-м, — одобрительно промычал он и начал медленно шевелить крылом, проверяя подвижность.

— Лучше?

— Х-м-м, — простонал Кроули. Измученное от боли лицо светилось благодарностью. Азирафаэль не знал, выйдет ли толк из его помощи, но все равно решил: будь он проклят, если оставит Кроули одного в ближайшее время. Кажется, Кушиэль всерьез вознамерился прикончить его, и что-то подсказывало Азирафаэлю, то так просто он не отступится. Кроме того, наверняка та атака, в которой обвинили Кроули, причинила боль многим человеческим душам. А значит, его ждала новая миссия. Но всему свое время.

— Кроули?

— М-м?

— Я бы сейчас не отказался выпить.

— Господи Иисусе, я тоже. Пойдем.


End file.
